Did you see that?
by RyanNeil
Summary: Lucy has tried killing herself many times, but when Gray finally admits his feelings for her, will she stop trying to leave and finally stay here for him? Or will she keep trying to leave no matter what?
1. Chapter 1

Did you see that?

Her smile. It seemed a little dull. Like something was missing. You can see it in her eyes as well. She hasn't been sleeping lately and she doesn't eat very often.

What could be wrong?

She only told a few people what was wrong. Other than that, not very many people know what is wrong.

Do you want to know?

She is struggling. She feels like she can't breathe. She feels like she is drowning in a sea full of nothing. She is crying almost every night because of her past and is hurting herself almost every day because of her memories.

She wishes things were back to the way they were a few years ago. When people loved her, made her feel wanted, and didn't let her smile fade. But those days are over.

She has been forced into hiding.

Hiding her feelings, her emotions, her body.

Her everything.

She isn't allowed to show anything anymore.

So she lies.

She lies about school, her feelings, her intentions.

The only one who knows is her best friend. And even she can't help.

No one can.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia.

Her best friend was Levy McGarden.

Her past involves her mother and father.

She lives alone.

She is a senior in high school.

She is suicidal. And she cuts herself. Everyday. She tries to go to her parents.

Cutting doesn't work, she doesn't go deep enough.

Drowning doesn't work, she doesn't stay under long enough.

Hanging doesn't work, it's never tight enough.

Nothing ever works for her. But that's all about to change.

She wants to leave this place.

She doesn't think she will ever get better.

Her parents are both dead.

She gets bullied at school and hurts herself at home.

Who would want her here?

She doesn't want herself here, so why would someone else?

Before she ends her life, she just wanted to say something.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. I was only wanted by my mother and my father never loved me. They are both gone. My mother died of an illness, and my father left and never came back. I am tired of feeling alone. Even though my best friend, Levy, says she is always there for me, she never is. Every time I need her, she is never there for me. I am tired of it, and I am tired of everything else. Being bullied at school, cutting myself every day, and failing at killing myself every night. It will all stop soon. I will not fail this time. I will finally be up with my mother soon. This is goodbye. Forever."

Can you hear that?

The fragile breathing of someone who is dying.

She tried her hardest, but she still couldn't do it correctly.

Was it just because she didn't try hard enough? Or was it because she hoped someone really wanted her to stay?

That last final moment of hoping was worth it to many people. Because she wasn't focused on dying, but more focused on hoping.

She is still alive, but barely.

Can you hear that?

The sirens. Someone called. Someone cared enough to call an ambulance.

Thank you, whoever called it in.

Because without you, she wouldn't have made it.

Without you, someone would be crying over the loss.

That someone would be Gray Fullbuster.

And he would be heartbroken without Lucy.


	2. Author's Note

I am really sorry about not updating until now. I have had some serious writers block and I am extremely sorry. I do hope on finishing the story, or at least continuing it for a while, so don't worry. I would never abandon something like this. Writing is something I love to do, and I would never give that up.

If you would like to give me some more ideas on what should happen in the story, go right ahead and leave a comment. If I like the idea, I might use it in the story or I might make a completely different story about it! Anything is possible.

I will try to update the story at least once a month, if not twice, but I will not update more than three times in one month unless it is really important. Thank you for understanding. You guys are the best.


End file.
